Little love story
by TsugiriNana
Summary: Colección de drabbles, viñetas y oneshots del género "slash" de KND. Contenido para adolescentes y adultos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Mr. Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.**_

 _ **Las situaciones presentadas a continuación pueden o no contener lenguaje poco apropiado, palabras altisonantes, escenas violentas o con contenido sexual, se recomienda discreción.**_

 _ **Todas las historias son narradas en primera persona por alguno de los chicos, ya sea como niños, adolescentes o adultos y cada una tiene su propia advertencia de contenido gráfico, si no te gusta el slash o las historias con poco o mucho contenido gay, se te recomienda que no continúes leyendo, por tu atención, gracias y si te quedaste, disfruta de las historias.**_

* * *

 **En tu jaula**.

1 x 274

Soft-light

(***)

¿Por qué sucedió?, no lo sé, lo único que puedo recordar con precisa exactitud es el sentimiento que nació aquel día bajo las estrellas del firmamento.

Él era un héroe para mí y sí, fue el mejor, el mas grande y el mas admirado pero no hay forma de compararse con eso, ¿o la hay?, no lo sé, yo fui el elegido para ser parte del más grande y genial equipo de KND de todo el universo, los G:KND y aún así, siempre pensé que no podría llegar a ser tan grande como él, quizás dentro de mi lo sigo pensando.

Lo llame traidor, lo insulte y pelee mil veces contra él, sin saber que dentro suyo solamente seguía órdenes, estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo, seguir a un superior y nada más. No era un traidor y tampoco era un cobarde, él, seguía siendo el mejor y yo no me di cuenta de ello hasta que crecí.

Crecer trae consigo muchos cambios, entre ellos, tu manera de ver las cosas, de pensar y también de interpretar las situaciones que ocurren a tu alrededor. Pero es extraño, yo siempre me considere el más maduro de mi equipo, el amargado, el que se toma todo muy seriamente, soy un leal soldado y un líder nato, capaz de guiar a mi equipo por el camino correcto pero que sin ellos estaría perdido, soy un niño muy sensato y también un joven muy apegado a su moral, soy capaz de dar todo por el bien de la humanidad, soy capaz de dar todo por mi causa, por la causa por la cual peleo, y él lo vio y por eso siguió conmigo.

No logro recordar con exactitud por qué sucedió, ni tampoco de dónde nació ese sentimiento extraño pero si sé que todo lo que pasó fue real, nada fue fingido y tampoco fue una mentira, ambos lo sentimos y ambos lo guardamos dentro de nuestras memorias, es curioso que recordase esto ahora, ahora que ya no hay un lugar al que pueda llamar hogar.

(…)

Todo comenzó hace tiempo dentro de aquella enorme base espacial, tendría unos 12 años en ese momento, estaba todo preparado para poner en marcha el plan de un exterminio masivo, el crecer, el ser adulto se había vuelto un virus poderoso en la tierra y Chad no lo entendía, intentó de todo para persuadirme pero no lo logró, yo ya había decidido mi destino desde antes de llegar ahí.

Chad se encontraba ya como un prisionero más, no sería admitido dentro del equipo de G:KND y tampoco formaría parte del equipo en la Tierra, no era un niño pero tampoco un adolescente, no era un agente encubierto y tampoco un ninja, no estaba de un lado ni del otro, era simplemente un prisionero y yo, su carcelero.

Aquella noche, si es que se lo podría llamar así en el espacio, fui a su jaula y ahí estaba él, se encontraba taciturno observando aquel cielo infinito, cuando me sintió, giró su mirada hacia mi y sin saber por qué, solo me sonrió ligeramente, yo le devolví la mirada con aquellas gafas espaciales puestas, no sonreí, claro que no, cómo podría hacerlo, nuevamente me sentía traicionado y no era nada agradable.

—Vaya, Número Uno ha venido a verme, qué sorpresa—

Abrí su celda entrando en ella, sin mueca o expresión alguna, no deseaba pelear pero dentro de mi algo me impulsó a acercarme, tanto como fuera posible, las cadenas lo sujetaban al suelo pero le permitían moverse en la camilla flotante que había en la jaula.

—Chad, de nuevo no te entiendo—

Con eso empecé a reclamarle de su actitud, de qué por qué entonces había hecho todo eso, si no iba a serle fiel a la organización, si iba a ir en contra de todo entonces por qué, yo ya no lo entendía, quería hacerlo, quería confiar de nuevo, ver en él a mi antiguo héroe, y que viera como su fan número uno se le escapaba de las manos, no deseaba verle encerrado, deseaba tenerlo, conmigo, hombro a hombro, luchando juntos.

—Tú eres quien no sabe lo que hace, Nigel, si supieras—

Sus manos se acercaron a mi rostro, no lo negué, no estaba lo suficientemente atento como para saber lo que vendría después. Me agarró con la mente distraída, llena de emociones que ahora se contradecían.

Sentí su piel contra la mía, su suave aliento en mi boca, cuando desperté lo tenía así, mirándome fijamente, despegando sus labios de los míos, quedé en shock. Lentamente me quitó los lentes y los tiró al suelo, me volvió a tomar del rostro y volvió a besarme.

—¿Qué pasa Nigel, te han vuelto un robot acaso?—

Su voz, su timbre, su tono, todo lo recuerdo.

—Soy inglés — fue mi respuesta.

—Los ingleses son muy fríos — me dijo antes de acostarse en aquella camilla, dándome la espalda.

—Quizás...—

Lo que hice a continuación ni siquiera yo me lo creo, aún después de tanto tiempo.

—...sólo me tomaste por sorpresa —

Le tomé del hombro girándolo hacia a mi, posándome sobre él, increíblemente, la camilla soportaba el peso de ambos gracias a la antigravedad que poseía, le miré a los ojos por unos momentos.

—¿Qué sucede?— sintiéndome de lado —¿te congelaste?, quizás es demasiada emoción para un niño—

Exacto, en ese entonces yo era un niño pero algo había despertado dentro de mi con ese beso, no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, yo ya había tenido novia, sabía lo que era besar y abrazar, pero lo que estaba a punto de hacer era totalmente nuevo para mí.

Él me acarició el rostro, yo solamente lo miraba, ¿qué se suponía que hacía?, ¿cómo debería continuar?, preguntas así cruzaban en ese instante mi mente y yo, yo no sabía qué hacer. Era un niño, un niño curioso de lo que acababa de pasar, nunca antes un beso me había dejado con la guardia tan baja como ese.

—Nigel— de nuevo pronunció mi nombre —no lo pienses tanto, déjate llevar—

Dejarme llevar, ¿cómo podría yo hacer eso?, siempre he pensado antes de actuar, la razón y la reflexión son siempre mis armas y no la impulsividad, eso no era propio de mi y sin embargo ahí estaba, encima de él, de mi héroe, labio contra labio. Sí, titubé, fue un beso pausado, tierno, fue un beso de aquellos que una pareja se da en su primera cita, lleno de inocencia y duda, pero, ¿duda de qué?, ¿por qué hacía esto?, ¿por qué me encontraba labio a labio con él y en su celda?

Lentamente aquel infantil beso se hizo más intenso, podía sentir el calor subir por mi rostro y aquel suave aliento recorriendo mi cuello, porque sí, Chad había descendido sus besos y ahora atacaba mi piel, jugueteaba con sus manos sobre mi traje y yo, yo brusca desesperadamente esa boca, pero lo que hice fue morder y besar su cuello justo como él hizo con el mío, infantil, inocente y titubeante, porque sólo era un niño, un niño jugando a ser un adulto.

Sentí un escalofrío al notar que aquellas manos se deslizaban por debajo de mi ropa y entonces.

—¡Para!— lo detuve y yo también, rápidamente me quite de encima y tomé mis lentes del suelo.

—Lo siento—

Él se disculpó sumamente apenado y no entendí, él me había provocado y ahora se detenía, justo como antes, era como si él esperara que yo hiciera algo, supongo que quería que tomara la iniciativa pero no, no podía, era sólo un niño.

—No te preocupes, sólo...— pause antes de decir la siguiente frase, buscando quizás otra forma de decirlo pero no la hubo —nos dejamos llevar—

Fue la última palabra que crucé con él esa noche en su jaula.

(...)

Si pudiera volver a ese momento, quizás y sólo quizás, me hubiera convertido en adulto. No pasó nada más, no tuvimos ningún otro contacto tan íntimo nunca más, pero en mi corazón anhelaba el poder estar con él, la guerra empezó y con ella le puse fin a todo.

Ahora en este terreno árido, alejado de todo, miró al cielo preguntándome si habré lo correcto. No sabes cuánto deseo volver a estar en tu jaula.

Fin.

* * *

 ** _N.A: Desde hace tiempo deseaba hacer varios fanfics en oneshots, drabbles o viñetas de KND pero del género Slash y finalmente me he decidido a hacerlo, la razón, bueno es porque estoy de acuerdo con lo que nuestra líder nos dice, si no hay algo en el fandom, te toca a ti crearlo nwn y como amo el yaoi entonces decidí hacerlo jeje, acepto críticas, sugerencias y claro que espero sus reviews con ansia nwn chao por el momento. Nos estamos leyendo._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Mr. Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios._**

 ** _Las situaciones presentadas a continuación pueden o no contener lenguaje poco apropiado, palabras altisonantes, escenas violentas o con contenido sexual, se recomienda discreción._**

* * *

 **Tabaco y alcohol.**

2/4

AU - Hard

(****)

 _"Odio el olor a cigarrillo…"_

Desde el primer día fue así, odiaba ese asqueroso aroma cada mañana, tarde y noche, ese aroma que se impregnaba en aquella habitación en el campus.

Yo, un estudiante extranjero que venía a probar suerte en un intercambio al azar a una prestigiosa universidad del este de los Estados Unidos, un joven nada prodigioso en los estudios pero con una bendita suerte que me ayudó a llegar hasta donde estaba.

Él, un joven americano muy hábil con las manos, en más de un sentido, muy inteligente y claro que el número uno en el club de aeronáutica, en clases y en el amor. Su nombre era Hoagie P. Gilligan y desde el primer día que lo conocí, llevaba consigo un cigarrillo.

(...)

Llegué al campus como si fuera parte de mi vida, con jeans rasgados, cadenas y una chamarra anaranjada, caminé con bastante seguridad, nunca he sido un chico expresivo, más bien, tiendo a alejar a todos con mi actitud, me considero un joven rudo y rebelde.

Aun así, no sé qué les pasa a las chicas americanas que no dejaban de mirarme, tampoco he sido muy alto, estoy en la estatura promedio de 1.65 metros, para mi edad supongo que no está tan mal. Me molestaba únicamente eso, que las chicas me miraran y murmuraran, como si nunca hubieran visto un chico nuevo y no es porque fuera un insensible, es sólo que, nunca fui bueno para expresar mis emociones, hasta que lo conocí a él.

Caminé por los pasillos, con las instrucciones anotadas en un papel, hasta llegar al dormitorio para hombres, mis maletas seguramente ya estarían en la habitación, yo solamente llevaba una mochila y mis audífonos puestos. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del edificio, algunos de mis futuros compañeros pasaban de largo, otros sencillamente me observaban y otros me daban la bienvenida deteniéndose y saludándome. Nunca me sentí tanto como en casa, en mi país no hay mucha población femenina así que estoy acostumbrado a convivir la mayor parte del tiempo con hombres, así que por fin respiraba con tranquilidad.

Pero esa tranquilidad se tornó en incertidumbre a medida que me acercaba a mi dormitorio, los murmullos fueron cada vez más incesantes e incómodos, estuve a punto de preguntarle a alguien el por qué pero alguien se adelantó.

—Oye, hola— un joven mayor se paró frente a mí para saludarme —¿tú eres el chico nuevo verdad?—

Asentí con la cabeza solamente, él estrechó mi mano sonriendo.

—Soy Richie, representante y encargado de piso— el chico caminó conmigo hasta casi llegar a la habitación —no hagas caso a los rumores, son solamente chismes de lavadero—

—No me molesta, soy nuevo así que es pronto para juzgar ¿no?— le dije sólo para no quedarme callado.

—¡Exacto!, esa es la actitud— este chico me desconcertaba un poco, era muy alegre —además Hoagie no es tan malo...—

Con esa frase permanecí, "no era tan malo", ¿qué significaba exactamente eso?, pronto lo averiguaría.

(...)

En el momento en que entré a mi habitación un aroma a cigarro me hizo retroceder.

— _"Que asco"_ — pensé, inmediatamente abrí la ventana para que aquel asqueroso olor se dispersara.

—¡Hey!—

Y fue ahí donde lo conocí, un chico alto, más alto que yo, complexión delgada, aunque tenía marcados los brazos, cabello castaño adornado con unos lentes de aviador, su ropa manchada con lo que parecía ser aceite de motor y lo peor, un cigarro en sus labios.

No sé de dónde me llegó el impulso, quizá era porque estaba harto.

—Tú debes ser mi nuevo compañero—

Antes de poder siquiera pronunciar una palabra más me acerqué a él quitándole el asqueroso objeto de la boca, destrozándolo en el suelo.

—¡Oye viejo, ¿qué rayos te sucede?!—

—Odio…¡detesto a las personas que fuman!—

Él se me quedó viendo, su semblante se puso serio y con una mirada intimidante.

—Pues entonces búscate otro lugar donde vivir amigo, porque está habitación es mía y tú— señalándome con brusquedad me hizo retroceder ligeramente —eres solamente un invitado—

—Un estudiante de intercambio, creo que mi opinión es valiosa para el prestigio de la escuela—

Sí, nunca aprendo a quedarme callado.

—¿Tienes un sobresaliente?—

Eso me desconcertó, yo solo había tenido suerte.

—Pues...—

El hacer una pausa fue un error fatal, al poco tiempo me enteré de que estaba con uno de los estudiantes más sobresalientes de 4to semestre y tuve que aguantarme.

(...)

Los días pasaban y me di cuenta de que aceptar esto fue la peor idea de mi vida, debí dejárselo a la chica que estaba en segundo lugar, si de por si era malo compartir habitación con ese tipo, ahora compartía casi todas las clases, por suerte tenía mis momentos para mí y por qué no, podría crear otro tipo de amistades.

¿Ya mencioné que mi relación con las chicas es horrible?, si, lo seguía siendo pero al verlo a él coquetear, parecía que tenía un encanto natural, ¿cómo era posible que un nerd tuviera el encanto natural para conquistar chicas?, esto sí que era raro.

Me enteré pronto de sus muchas conquistas, de que era de los sujetos que "jugueteaba" con las mujeres, eso me molestó, no soy bueno con ellas pero no me gusta ver llorar a una mujer y menos por culpa de un nombre, pero en fin, a ellas parecía gustarle.

Muchas veces tuve que quedarme afuera de mi habitación porque Hoagie llevaba chicas a "escondidas", en realidad no era un secreto, a todos, aunque lo miraban de mala manera, lo tomaban muy normal.

Sin embargo, muy al contrario de lo que me pude llegar a imaginar, poco a poco la relación entre él y yo fue tomando forma, sí, su desagradable hábito me hacía querer repelerlo pero era imposible.

 _"¡Hey Wallabee, ven almorcemos juntos!"_

Cosas como el almuerzo, hacer los deberes e incluso compartir las duchas se volvió algo cotidiano entre nosotros, algo natural y a pesar de que seguía creyendo que era un tipo extraño, no era malo y poco a poco pensé que esto podría mejorar.

(...)

Una noche en víspera de exámenes parciales yo, tiré todo por la borda, estaba realmente hastiado.

—¡Arg, me rindo, no entiendo absolutamente nada!—

En un arranque de ira, arrojé mi libro de álgebra avanzada hacia la puerta sin percatarme de que él iba entrando.

—¡Woo, wow!— apenas logró atraparlo —oye, buen brazo, deberías probar suerte en béisbol o en fútbol—

—Deja de burlarte de mí— no estaba de humor para sus tontos chistes sin gracia.

—Hey, si no estás de humor para mi ingenio, supongo que tampoco para relajarte—

Hoagie se acercó a mí con un brillo en su mirada, había algo de jugueteo malicioso en ella, pero me dije, ¿por qué no?

Con mi mejor atuendo al estilo Beatles, rebelde y punk, nos largamos a divertir a un bar en el centro de la un loco al hacer esto en época de exámenes parciales y peor aun cuando no he sido el mejor estudiante, pero sólo soy un chico con suerte que tomó la oportunidad cuando la tuvo y sí, esta noche no sería la excepción.

Bailamos y tomamos a mas no poder, no sé en qué momento, pero de pronto ya estaba bailando en la pista con tres chicas a mi lado y lo admito, ninguna de ellas estaba nada mal pero, algo me inquietaba, mi mirada se desvió de ellas a la barra donde mí, ahora, mejor amigo, estaba siendo abordado por una hermosa mujer, tenía unas hermosas curvas, cabello largo y ondulado, una piel de ensueño. Algo dentro de mí me hizo abandonar la pista e ir directo hasta la barra, mis sentidos no eran los más agudos en ese momento pero sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, no iba a permitir ese atrevimiento.

—¡Hey nena, quita tus manos de MI amigo!—

Y fue donde todo comenzó.

(…)

De regreso a nuestra habitación en el campus, no puedo recordar ni cómo fue que llegamos, caminaba lo mejor que podía del hombro de mi mejor amigo, estaba más ebrio que en mi graduación de preparatoria y ni sabía por qué demonios me había embriagado tanto, ambos estábamos así, Hoagie apenas y me sostenía mientras trataba me mantener el equilibrio.

—¡Yahoo, oye brother esto deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido!—

—Ssssh, ¡Wally no grites nos van a escuchar! —

—¡Yo no estoy gritando, tú eres el que grita!—

Abriendo la puerta, ambos entramos a la habitación, gritando y alborotando un poco. Yo realmente me sentí extraño, como si algo dentro de mi empezara a reaccionar, de pronto estábamos riendo, agitando los brazos y caminando como dios nos diera a entender, de pronto tropecé y ambos caímos sobre la cama.

—Jajajaja, eres un desastre Wallabee Beatles…oh no, debo decir mejor, "celosopata"—

Hoagie se encontraba encima de mí con sus tontas bromas.

—"Celosopata" esa palabra ¿siquiera existe?, estás loco, yo no estoy celoso— apenas y podía pronunciar bien palabra alguna.

—Eso no fue lo que todo mundo vio en el bar—

—¿Qué?, era una zorra, mi mejor amigo merece algo mejor—

—Jajaja ¿cómo qué?—

Cuando él hizo esa pregunta algo no estaba bien en mí, mi cuerpo estaba caliente y con su peso encima de mí, lo sentía más, sus ojos ya no eran indiferentes para mí, apenas me percataba del azul marino intenso que tenían y esos brazos marcados, no sé pero quería tenerlos en mi piel.

—Ay no lo sé viejo, quizá alguien como yo—

Era obvio que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, un silencio invadió la habitación en ese momento.

—Olvida lo que dije Hoagie, mejor vamos a dormir— empecé a quitarme la camisa sin importarme que siguiera encima de mí —tengo calor y estoy muy ebrio y cansado—

Para cuando abrí mis ojos ya lo tenía cerca, besando mis labios, pegando su cuerpo al mío.

—Mmmh…ha— alcance a separarme —¿qué demonios haces?—

—Eligiendo al mejor—

Fue su última palabra, antes de darme siquiera cuenta de lo que pasaba ya estaba con el torso descubierto y siendo atacado por su boca en lugares que ni siquiera sabía que podía sentir ese tipo de cosas vergonzosas, lo extraño era que no me desagradaba, se sentía raro pero me gustaba aunque no lo demostrara.

—Su-suéltame— jadeaba ligeramente —deja de tocarme…de besarme—

Pero Hoagie parecía no escucharme, parecía un animal obedeciendo sus instintos, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con una habilidad impresionante, no recuerdo haber experimentado mayor placer en mi vida del que experimentaba en ese momento. Invadido por el deseo del momento yo mismo le besé, le quité su ropa y finalmente quedamos desnudos el uno con el otro. Su ropa y su cuerpo apestaban a tabaco y alcohol.

 _"Odio ese olor"_

Fue el único pensamiento coherente que cruzó por mi cabeza en ese momento, entre besos y caricias me fue envolviendo en él, impregnando mi cuerpo con ese aroma tan desagradable pero que pronto se volvió una droga para mí, no era simplemente el aroma a cigarrillo o alcohol, era él, su aroma y su sabor.

—¡Aaah! — grite de dolor cuando se introdujo en mi —argg…mmm— acallé las ganas de gemir mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior.

—Déjame oírte— era tan vergonzoso escucharle pedirme eso —no lo ocultes, tienes una voz melodiosa al gemir, mejor que cualquier chica—

—Cállate— mis manos fueron a su cuello, deseaba matarle, sí, eso deseaba.

Él me miró sonriendo maliciosamente, como incitándome, invitándome a hacerlo, pero no lo hice, no lo apreté, al menos no tanto pero me asegure de dejar mis dedos marcados y tan pronto como le solté, arremetió contra mí.

—¡Aaaaah…mmmh! —

Mi cuerpo, todo entero, se sentía tan caliente, su miembro daba contra lo más profundo de mi interior en un vaivén de caderas que chocaban una contra la otra. Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, dolía y mucho pero pronto ese dolor se convirtió en un placer indescriptible, me hizo aferrarme a su espalda y morder como un perro su cuello, él me sujetaba de la cintura elevándome, enrede mis piernas a su cadera profundizando la penetración. Yo lamia su sudor, su perfume de tabaco y alcohol que ahora me embriagaba, me extasiaba y me volvía loco.

Me dejé hacer por él como quiso, me volteo de mil y un formas antes de siquiera sentirme venir, su miembro chocaba en cada embestida con un punto que nunca me imaginé experimentar, era algo loco y nuevo, pero, me gustaba.

 _"Lo odio"_

Fueron palabras que cruzaron por mi mente mil y un veces durante el acto.

—Wally…—

Él repetía mi nombre y yo, poco a poco empecé a hacerlo igual

—Hoagie…aah…mmm—

Bien, no podía evitar gemir una vez que ya nos encontrábamos totalmente embriagados por el sexo, yo ya no aguantaba más pero él sostenía con violencia mi miembro evitando que me viniera.

 _"Suéltame ya"_

Pensé en decirle pero lo único que salía de mis labios eran esos sonidos molestos, vergonzosos y ruidosos, de puro placer. Le mordí los labios, el cuello, brazos, hombros y rasguñe todo lo que pude alcanzar, yo realmente deseaba matarlo, matarlo por hacerme sentir cosas tan raras. Después de unos minutos sentí por fin que esto acabaría.

 _"No lo hagas"_

No quería sentirlo dentro, a decir verdad tenía miedo, sé que no soy una chica y que no debo preocuparme pero esto en verdad me daba miedo, sentir y pensar que me enamoraría de él era algo que definitivamente no deseaba, soy un hombre y ahora estaba siendo tratado como una más de sus conquistas, no quería eso, definitivamente no lo quería. ¿Qué si lo amaba?, no, no era amor, era sexo y placer, una noche de fiesta que terminó en algo loco, trataba de convencerme mientras sentía su miembro palpitar dentro mío y a mí mismo venirme sobre las sabanas.

Recuerdo haber gritado su nombre mientras el soltaba un gemido de placer, mientras que en mi interior, en mi mente, gritaba.

 _"Muérete"_

(…)

A la mañana siguiente desperté, con un dolor de cuerpo horrible.

—Auch…me duele todo—

Al enfocar mejor mi mirada, me di cuenta de que tenía encima de mí un brazo rodeándome y al girar mi mirada noté algo impactante.

—¡Aaaaah!— creo que fue el grito más fuerte que he lanzado en mi vida.

—¡Auch!, me gritaste en el oído, imbécil— Hoagie se medió levantó sobando su oreja y cabeza —dios que cruda, que alguien apague el sol— parpadeando un par de veces.

—¿¡Qué diablos haces en mi cama?! —

—¿Eh, de qué hablas?—

Cuando él se percató de lo que dije solamente suspiro.

—Ay no, no me digas que lo hice contigo—

—¿Qué? — lo miré perplejo y confundido, revisando las imágenes en mi mente y que efectivamente me encontraba desnudo bajo las sabanas.

No saben lo rojo que me puse en ese momento, estaba furioso, el idiota al que creí mi mejor amigo había tomado todo de mí, me sentía usado, una más de sus conquistas, otro más a la lista, ahora yo sería el idiota que se acostó con él, el chico que cometió el peor error de su vida, confiar en alguien con esa reputación.

—Eres un…— no sé de dónde saqué la fuerza para levantarme pero me fui contra él —¡imbécil!—

Arremetí a su rostro, un golpe justo en la quijada y ambos caímos al suelo. Hoagie no hizo nada, no decía nada y solamente se limitaba a desviar su mirada.

—¡Tú, pervertido!— le apresé del cuello, esta vez con toda la intención de hacerle daño —te aprovechaste de mí estando ebrio, debería matarte—

—Hazlo entonces— me miraba serio y yo no entendía por qué, acaso ¿estaba arrepentido?

Lo intenté, deseaba hacerlo pero dentro de mí ya era tarde. Le solté y perdí las fuerzas porque ya no pude regresar a la cama, mi cabeza era un completo caos.

 _"Lo odio"_

Me repetía una y otra vez.

 _"Pero…"_

Levantó su torso quedando frente a mí, me tomo del rostro y sin decir más me beso de nuevo, pero esta vez fue diferente, no parecía frio ni tampoco falso, se sentía cálido, no caliente ni tampoco impaciente, era suave.

 _"…tal vez lo quiero"_

—Oye, tranquilo— me dijo —antes que cualquier cosa somos amigos, jamás te haría daño—

Eso me hizo sonrojar pero igual me molestó y mucho.

—¡Yo no soy una chica, no seas condescendiente conmigo! — noté que seguíamos ambos desnudos —además ¡cúbrete con algo, pervertido! — jale la sabana echándosela encima.

—Jajaja, está bien pero deja de gritar—

En una estúpida movida tomó la sabana abrazándome y cubriéndonos a ambos.

—¡Déjame en paz! —

—No, eres mío ahora y no te voy a soltar— sonreía el muy maldito

—¡Arg, eres un idiota! —

—Yo también te quiero—

El muy tonto parecía divertirse de lo lindo con mi sufrimiento.

—Te odio— le dije finalmente chocando mi frente con la suya en ese abrazo incomodo pero reconfortante de cierto modo.

—Yo sé que me amas— me dijo antes de besarme nuevamente.

—¡Primero lávate los dientes imbécil, apestas a cigarro, alcohol y no sé qué más!—

—Uy, discúlpeme señor delicado—

Su sonrisa, ese brillo en su mirada y sí, incluso ese asqueroso aroma a cigarro hacen que lo quiera mucho más que un simple amigo, no es solo mi compañero, y yo no soy uno más a su lista. No importa si solamente he de durar un semestre, quizá algún día pueda surcar el cielo a su lado aunque eso signifique oler a cigarro y alcohol cada mañana al despertar.

Fin.

* * *

 _ **N.A: Esto nació con una combinación de 5 canciones al azar que estuve escuchando, entre ellas la de "I want your bite" de Cris Croker la cual es muy hot y sexy jeje bueno seguimos con el slash de KND, las parejas serán distintas e incluso puede que meta algo de Genderbend, pero eso ya lo veré después, gracias por leer y espero sus reviews, nos leemos luego.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Mr. Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios.**_

 _ **La siguiente historia se situa dentro de la trama original de KND, disfrutenla.**_

* * *

 **Avión de papel.**

1 / 2

Soft - light

(***)

 _"Más que surcar los cielos, quiero ser siempre el que te lleve a lo más alto."_

El "para siempre" se me hace algo tan efímero ahora, una mentira de los cuentos de hadas, de los adultos, que buscan apaciguar nuestros corazones inocentes, un "para siempre" no significa eso realmente, ahora lo veo y no me gusta.

No me gusta la idea de decir adiós "para siempre", me angustia y me llena de coraje, pero el tiempo pasa y poco a poco cada uno de nosotros va creciendo sin darse cuenta, yo tuve que aceptar que debía ser el hombre de la casa a muy temprana edad.

Podría decirse que estoy acostumbrado a las pérdidas pero no es así, pues a pesar de que mantengo o intento mantener una sonrisa en mi rostro todo el tiempo, lo cierto es que, me encuentro muy sólo y dolido.

¿Cómo podría un adulto pedirle a un niño que acepte la muerte de su padre cuando apenas y entiende lo que es eso?, recuerdo que siempre pensé que papá solamente surcaba los cielos infinitamente, cuando crecí me di cuenta de la verdad, y eso que sigo siendo un niño, pero solamente digo esto para acallar aquello que me duele más.

Últimamente he soñado con una dolorosa despedida, me he despertado a mitad de la noche gritando y con lágrimas en los ojos, las pesadillas son horribles y no me dejan en paz, y es que realmente no quiero despedirme de mi equipo, me da miedo pensar que llegue ese día, pero cuando estoy con ellos dejo mis miedos atrás y vuelvo a ser el chico que bromea y resuelve sus problemas, porque eso es lo que soy, ¿qué harían sin su oficial de tecnología y operaciones tácticas?, les diré, nada, yo soy su arma secreta.

Pero, a decir verdad, sigo teniendo miedo. No es el típico miedo que te da cuando ves una película de terror, o cuando piensas que te darán tu comida favorita y descubres que son nabos, no, esa clase de miedo no, es algo más bien como una angustia de perder lo que más quieres, y mientras estoy aquí, recostado en el sillón, observándole, más me doy cuenta de que no quiero que se vaya nunca.

Él es nuestro líder, es quien nos ha mantenido unidos desde el inicio, al menos desde que estamos nosotros cinco en el equipo, me cuesta creer que en algún momento todo esto termine y ya, que olvidaremos todo como si nada hubiera pasado jamás. Sé que es extraño pensar en estas cosas cuando apenas tengo 11 años pero no puedo evitarlo.

Sin saberlo, me levanto del sillón y me dirijo en silencio hacia la terraza de la casa del árbol, sin saberlo él se ha percatado.

—Hey, ¿todo bien?—

Su voz logra sacarme de mis propios pensamientos y me regresa a la realidad.

—Ah, sí, todo genial Uno—

Le respondo igual que siempre, son una sonrisa radiante que oculta todo lo que en ese momento estoy sintiendo, pero no sé cómo logra ver a través de todos.

—¿Seguro?, has estado raro estos días y tal vez es porque te sientes culpable de lo que paso con la casa del árbol y Lizzie—

Ni siquiera pensaba en eso, ¿puede entonces confundirse mi sentir con culpa?, quizá si sienta culpa, pero mi culpa no tiene que ver con eso, es algo más.

—Jajaja, bueno Uno diste en el clavo— contesto solamente para disimular —la verdad nunca pensé que eso pasaría y ya sé que dije que lo siento pero, igual intento ahora que no vuelva a pasar jamás, creo que me sobrepase con el sistema operativo—

—Hey— él me da una palmada al hombro —tranquilo, no fue tu culpa e igual, no creo que las cosas con ella estuvieran del todo bien, así que no te culpes—

No sé de donde salió pero lo hice, sin pensarlo lo abrace fuerte contra mí.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa?—

—Nada es solamente un abrazo amistoso— reía ocultando lo que realmente sentía, era imposible no verlo ya.

—Ya, no es para que te pongas tan así pero gracias— sonriendo me devolvió aquel cariño —¡Oh mira! —

Ambos nos separamos mirando al cielo, unos niños jugaban con aviones de papel lanzándolos al aire.

—Apuesto a que tú podrías hacer algo mejor— me dijo sonriéndome satisfecho, quitándose por un momento sus lentes para hacerme un guiño.

—Ja, por supuesto que puedo hacerlo— tronando mis dedos asentí regresándole el gesto.

—Ese es mi número Dos, conserva esa sonrisa ¿quieres? — dándome otra palmada al hombro se puso nuevamente sus lentes antes de dar media vuelta para entrar a la casa.

Me quedé un momento inmóvil y mirándolo entrar, él confía en mi tanto como yo en él.

—¡Uno! —

Le alcance al momento en que el giro para verme y sin pensármelo dos veces le tome de la mano corriendo con él.

—¿¡Qué están haciendo?! — preguntó Cinco mirándonos con extrañeza.

—¡Yo quiero jugar! — dijo Tres mientras Cuatro solo nos miraba igual que Cinco.

—¡Vamos a volar aviones de papel, vengan! — grite ya subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la parte más alta de la casa.

—¡Espera Dos, ¿por qué me jalas?!— Uno ponía resistencia pero yo era más fuerte.

—Para ser los primeros, por eso— le miré de reojo sonriendo —no te voy a soltar—

—¡Ay Dos, ya suéltame, puedo solo! — me dijo con su típico humor chocante pero yo no lo iba a soltar, no pararía de reír en ese momento especial.

Todos alzaríamos el vuelo en aviones hechos de nuestros sueños y yo, a pesar de que él es mi líder, yo quiero ser el único que lo lleve siempre a lo más alto, y si nos llegamos a separar entonces solo debo surcar el cielo infinito para volvernos a encontrar, aunque tenga que hacerlo en un simple avión de papel.

 **FIN.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de Mr. Warburton por encargo de Cartoon Network Studios._**

 ** _Esta historia se sitúa dentro de la línea de tiempo de mi fanfic "KND: Promesa" es algo que ocurre cuando Numero 1 regresa a la Tierra, semanas antes de ser destituidos._**

* * *

 **Te quiero.**

 **3 / 4**

 _Softh-light_

 _Genderbend_

(***)

—¡Déjame ya de una maldita vez!—

—¡Jajaja, eres un llorón!, ¿qué, acaso el niñito de mamá se va a poner a llorar?—

Numero 4 forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse de la llave que yo le propinaba en ese momento, de nuevo algo paso que nos transformó en niñ mi, pero esta vez fue gracias al deseo de una estrella.

—¡Ay, te voy a enseñar quién es el llorón!— de alguna manera logró soltarse agarrándome de la pierna.

—¡Auch!, buen movimiento güero— pero yo no iba a rendirme tan fácil.

—Quieren por favor, ¡dejar de pelear! — Numero 1 estaba ya harto de vernos comportar de esa manera mientras intentaba comunicarse con sus compañeros de G:KND, específicamente con el responsable de todo esto —¡no me dejan concentrarme, osea hello, tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer y ustedes se comportan como un par de mocosos infantiles!—

—Ay ya bájale viejo, solamente se están divirtiendo, déjalos que se desahoguen— Numero 5 estaba sentado en el sofá con una bolsa de papas mirando la pelea, acompañado de Numero 2.

—Oye Numero Uno— tomando papas de la bolsa —esto ya es tan normal que no veo por qué intentas hacerlo mas apresurado, ese chico "estrella" no te ha respondido desde ayer…¡oh si, así se hace Tres!— Numero 2 se divertía pues daba esto por perdido.

—Ay, como quieran, yo SI, haré algo al respecto— nuestro líder de sector no se rendía a obtener comunicación, mientras seguíamos peleando.

Este estúpido y barbárico juego llevaba ya varias horas desde que empezamos una discusión en el desayuno y para variar, fue el güero quien dijo algo que no me gustó. Pero, todo tiene un límite y quien fuera antes la tierna Numero 3, quien antes se pondría a llorar por cualquier provocación de Numero 4, ahora le puse fin.

—¡Ah, echen paja! — Numero 4 salió volando tras una fuerte patada que le di, ante la mirada impresionada del par de chicos que solamente observaban.

—¡Cuidado! — alcanzó a gritar Numero 5 pero ya era tarde.

En su vuelo, Numero 4 chocó con Numero 1 haciendo que los dos fueran a dar contra la pared mas cercana.

—¡Basta ya! — mi líder se levantó completamente furioso, jalando a Numero 4 del gorro de su chamarra, caminó hasta llegar con nosotros, 2 y 5 se fueron y yo haría lo mismo pero—¡alto ahí jovencito!—

Me senté en el sofá a la orden de mi líder, mirando enojado como dejaba a mi lado a Numero 4.

—He estado tratando de averiguar el paradero del agente Star-101-halley, no puedo hacer el trabajo si ustedes dos no dejan de pelear— caminaba en surco frente a nosotros.

—¡Él empezó! — gritó Numero 4 señalándome, obviamente me molesté.

—No hubiera hecho nada, de no ser porque nunca pones atención a tus palabras, ¡mocoso idiota!—

—¡Suficiente, a su habitación ahora, y es una orden!—

(…)

Tras esa pelea y discusión, no atiné mas que recostarme en mi cama mientras miraba al techo y escuchaba a Numero 4 desquitarse con su saco de boxeo.

—Tontos juguetes de niña— tomé uno de mis peluches y quise aventarlo pero suspiré abrazándolo y mirando al techo —sé que yo pedí el deseo pero, ahora no sé si fue bueno— me levanté para ir al cuarto de 4 —creo que debería disculparme.

Numero 4 seguía arremetiendo con su saco de box y se podía escuchar desde fuera, me paré afuera de la cortina para poder escucharle.

— _"Creí que siendo niños no tendría estos sentimientos hacia él, pero me equivoque, después pensé que no importaba pero, él dijo que siendo hombres, no habría esos sentimientos cursis"_ —

Pensé mucho y ciertamente esas palabras me habían dolido pues, aunque desee ser un chico para que fuera mas fácil la partida, ahora deseaba volver a ser niña y confesar lo que siento por él, mis sentimientos no cambiaron.

—¡Tonta Kuki!, ¿por qué pidió ese estúpido deseo?, ahora…creí que sería mas fácil decir adiós así pero—

Lo escuchaba atento fuera de su habitación.

—Pero no lo es, cuando por fin reuní valor para decírselo tuvo que pasar esto, tonta Numero Tres— se dejó caer en el ring con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Sigues diciéndome tonta, aunque sea un chico?— caminé hasta estar justo encima suyo, pero no pensé que provocaría que se levantara de repente, haciendo que nuestras frentes chocaran.

—¡Idiota, fíjate!— le grité sobándome el golpe.

—¡Tú fuiste quien entró sin avisar a mi habitación!— reclamó él.

—Lo siento— suspiré —siento mucho haber pedido este estúpido deseo y siento mucho haberte golpeado y empezado la pelea, siento mucho que te sientas confundido y también siento mucho…—

—Hey, espera ¿qué? — dijo interrumpiéndome —yo no me siento confundido y no tienes porqué disculparte por todo, ya no—

—Wally— atiné a golpear el saco de box —en unos meses diremos adiós, ¿piensas que eres el único con miedo?, por eso pedí este deseo, creí que sería mas sencillo pero me equivoqué— dije con algo de angustia —no quería tener que decir adiós, es feo, no me gusta, y no quería tener que decirte adiós a ti—

Sentía su mirada inquisidora y confundida.

—Ay bájale, esto llegaría tarde o temprano pero, me gustaría que— y sin saber cómo lo dijo —me gustaría poder decirte…te quiero—

Número 4 dijo eso en voz alta sin querer y yo me di cuenta de ello.

—¿Qué dijiste?—

Wally estaba todo rojo —no dije nada— dijo desviando su mirar, ocultando sus manos en la chamarra.

—Dijiste…— acercándome a él.

—¡Nada, no dije nada!— tapándose el rostro con la capucha.

Le tomé las manos levantando su capucha —no estoy sorda, dijiste algo— sonriendo de oreja a oreja, estaba feliz.

—¡No es verdad! — dijo intentando apartarse de mí pero, yo ahora era mas fuerte.

—Mmm...que raro— ya lo tenía acorralado contra el tronco de aquel árbol —yo estoy seguro de que escuche algo—

—¡Y yo te digo que no dije nada, idiota!— Número cuatro desviaba su mirada al no poder zafarse de mi agarre.

—¿Enserio?, yo escuche un...— sin pensarlo dos veces le tomé del rostro obligándolo a mirarme —te quiero—

Sin aviso y sin que él pudiera reusarse ya estaba labio a labio contra la pared, podía sentir su mirada, mientras que yo cerraba los ojos dejándome llevar hasta que sentí el empujón que me sacó de aquel sueño

—¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces, estás loco?!—

Sí, era obvio que me gritaría.

—Creí que eso era lo que tú querías— ladee mi cabeza hacia un lado sin dejar de mirarle.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— obviamente estaba molesto conmigo.

—Wally— no pude decirle más, ciertamente sentía que debía hacerlo, incluso dentro mio sabia que él lo deseaba también —Sigo siendo yo, ¿sabes? — le dije abrazándome a mi mismo —aunque sea niño ahora, sigo siendo Kuki, solamente mi cuerpo cambió, es todo— intentaba darle una explicación a mis sentimientos.

—Eso es mentira— dijo el güero mirándome serio —tu actitud también cambio—

—Bueno, sí, porque soy niño pero…—

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Numero 4 me interrumpió con un tono de voz hastiado.

—¡No hay pero!— se apartó de mi yendo a una esquina opuesta —¡es obvio que todo cambió por ese estúpido deseo, nada es igual, eres un chico ahora, no deberías gustarme!— nuevamente hablaba sin pensar y eso le hizo desviar su mirar nuevamente, agarrando su cabello —y ahora me haces decir tonterías, mejor vete—

Le miré sintiendo como los colores me subían al rostro, ¿acaso era verdad?, Wally se me acababa de declarar.

—No me iré— le dije acercándome nuevamente a él sonriendo —no me mires solamente siénteme—

Podía notar claramente el nerviosismo de Numero 4, estaba muerto del miedo que sentía pero eso era solamente algo que yo podía y tenía el privilegio de ver, de sentir, yo también tenía miedo pero era cierto, lo quería.

—Tú quieres que te de una golpiza— dijo Wally sonriendo —¿verdad?—

—Podrás golpearme mañana si quieres, hoy solamente quiero que me digas lo que me tengas que decir— proseguí.

Numero 4 respiro hondo para entonces mirarme a los ojos, siendo aún mas alto que él no tuvo mas opción que mirar hacia arriba y con las mejillas sonrojadas y no, no lo dijo pero yo lo supe cuando me besó.

No fueron necesarias las palabras para decir "te quiero", esta vez ninguno de nosotros se apartó, pero fue un beso tierno y pausado, no era un beso adulto, era mas bien un beso infantil y dulce. Wally no sabía si con esto de alguna manera querría decir que le gustaban los niños, tampoco sabía si lo que dije era cierto pero intentaba creerlo, intentaba creer que eso era cierto, yo también lo intentaba creer, que no importaba que fuera un niño en el exterior, seguía siendo la misma chica de la que él gustaba y yo también lo quería, lo quería muchísimo, y nada, ni un estúpido deseo, me haría olvidarlo.

 **FIN. (Quizás)**

* * *

 _ **N.A: Estoy seriamente pensando en hacer un fanfic con esta temática del genderbend muy aparte de esta antología, pero quizás luego, debo trabajar en el de "Promesa" primero nwn pero espero les estén gustando estos oneshots, sin mas que decir me despido esperando sus reviews, chao.**_


	5. Chapter 5

La siguiente historia es un soft yaoi de Número Cuatro y Número Uno, no contiene escenas fuertes pero algunas líneas podrían parecer muy sugerentes. Disfrutenlo.

* * *

 _ **Marcas de propiedad.**_

 _ **1/4**_

 _ **Softyaoi**_

 _ **(****)**_

"No sé en qué momento, esto empezó a gustarme…"

Cada mañana me levanto a realizar mi rutina diaria, desde que tengo memoria no hay día que no haga lo mismo pero desde hace unos meses he tenido que cambiar un poco esa rutina y todo por culpa de él.

He tenido que cambiar mi vestimenta y también un poco mis hábitos, todo por sus malditas marcas de propiedad. En mi cuello, en mis brazos e incluso en otras partes de mi cuerpo, todo lo ha marcado para él y yo, solamente intentó callar mis gritos, el dolor y ardor que provocan esas mordidas se apagan cuando me acaricia pero igual, mi piel queda marcada, ¿cómo decir que pare cuando lo disfruto igual?...creo que me he vuelto un poco loco.

Es un poco ridículo pensar que todo empezó hace apenas un año y nunca creí que desde ahí, él tendría ese raro deseo y absurda dependencia, pero sigo preguntándome si no seré yo el dependiente.

Fue después de que todo el equipo fuese ascendido a rango de Teen Next Door, estábamos en nuestro séptimo año de escuela. Era un martes o miércoles de la segunda semana de clases y yo, me encontraba hablando con Hoagie de algunas cosas importantes, Wally quería llamar mi atención con algo que "tenía que decirme", en palabras suyas, pero obviamente yo no le estaba haciendo caso.

"—¡Nigel!—"

"—Espera un momento, Hoagie y yo estamos charlando—"

Casi me sentía como un padre con su hijo pero, bueno, siempre me he sentido así al lado de mi equipo, no sé por qué, pero en fin, de pronto solamente...lo sentí.

"—¡Aaah!, ¡Wally!—"

Una mordida a mi brazo, le miré molesto y perplejo por lo que habia hecho.

"—No me hacías caso...—" me miraba con reproche "—...me molesté—"

Yo titubee un momento para responderle porque en su mirar no sólo había un reproche, había algo extraño, una media sonrisa, como si lo hubiera disfrutado; chasquee la lengua.

"—No era necesaria la mordida, ¿qué quieres?—"

"—Ya no importa—"

...

Esa fue la primera de muchas, de repente simplemente tomaba mi brazo y me mordía, o en otros casos mi hombro en clases, con la excusa de que no era justo que estuviera delante de él, siendo yo más alto. Al principio le reclamaba y reñía por todo eso, pero su mirada y el modo en que relamia sus labios después de cada mordida me hizo sospechar, pero no le detuve.

…

Pasó un año y ese comportamiento se hacía más recurrente, sumando el hecho de que ambos perdimos la virginidad, juntos... sí, es raro y un poco fuera de toda mi lógica, pero pasó y ahora sus mordidas eran más notorias y marcadas...brazos, hombros, cuello, espalda, piernas, cadera y abdomen, todo, de él.

Cambié mi rutina, cambié mis hábitos, e incluso llegué a mentir más de lo normal, somos un equipo y vivimos juntos, él y yo...sólo somos amigos, no sé en qué momento, esto empezó a gustarme, al grado de querer más cada vez que llega a esos lugares, lugares que solamente él ha descubierto, me siento un idiota al sentir eso y no ser más que amigos, pero así lo hemos decidido, somos el desahogo, uno del otro, o al menos eso es lo que me repito cada día tras dejarme caer.

…

Esa mañana, el resto del equipo se ha ido de compras, Hoagie acompañando a las chicas, Wally está en la sala, puedo escuchar la televisión desde el baño, me miró al espejo y revisó entonces cada marca, una nueva en el cuello y en un lugar muy notorio.

— "Estoy harto de usar cuello"— me digo a mi mismo chasqueando la lengua, molesto realmente al tener que ponerme de nuevo esa playera que me cubre.

Salgo y camino rumbo a la sala, Wally se encuentra tirado en el sofá con una gaseosa al lado y mirando el partido, como odio esa actitud tan apática, me desespera demasiado, así que me acerco a él, inclinándome, le miró detrás del sofá bajando el cuello de mi camisa. Él solo me observa intrigado.

—¿Qué?— con su mirada de hastío me mira.

—¿¡Cómo que, qué, acaso crees que me gusta que tus besos se queden marcados?!— le reclamó sin saber exactamente qué decir, sólo estoy molesto, pero no sé realmente, por qué.

Él me observa, chasquea la lengua y ya, sólo unos instantes ya me había tomado de la camisa y plantado un beso. Sentí los colores subir al rostro y mis lentes, resbalaron ligeramente.

—Cállate ya— fue lo que me dijo.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando fijo, él, tan duro, tan seguro, era obvio que aquella acción me sorprendió, Wally jamás había hecho algo así antes, debió estar nervioso al pensarlo porque el sonrojó en su rostro lo delató.

—Wally...— murmuré apenas pues nuevamente, me tomó, ahora del rostro y volvió a besarme, ahora mordía mis labios —¡aargh!— me separé bruscamente —¡Cuatro!— reclamé tocando con mis dedos la herida.

Wally solamente relamio sus labios —como si no te gustara— desvío su mirada con ese sonrojo que lo hacía lucir tan lindo, porque sí, era tierno cuando se ponía en esa actitud, me molestaba a mi mismo ese simple pensamiento.

—Podrías ser más gentil— le dije en tono de reclamo pero con la voz ligeramente baja.

No sabía ni por qué, cuándo o cómo, aquel chiquillo insolente, torpe e imprudente, me había conquistado de esa manera, pero mi orgulloso yo, no me dejaría jamás admitirlo.

—No es mi estilo— respondió él.

Chasquee la lengua sin decir nada más, me separé de él y camine a la puerta, no me quedaría ahí, no deseaba hacerlo.

—Uno—

Antes de poder seguir avanzando se levantó, deteniendo mi andar al tomarme de la muñeca, le mire con la misma molestia, porque sí, estaba molesto por la maldita actitud que tomaba, por el maldito orgullo que nos consumía a ambos y sí, molesto porque aquellas marcas aunque dolorosas, me gustaban.

—No seas tan dramático—

Esas palabras, ese rostro aparentando ser rudo cuando no es más que un cachorro en busca de cariño, sus mejillas sonrojadas y yo...

—¿Yo?— le respondí con una sonrisa ladina —eres tú el que está más rojo que un tomate...Cuatro—

Cuando él escuchó esas palabras, volvió a la defensiva, me tomó, me arrastró y me mordió de nuevo.

—¡Aaah...arg!—

Cuando abrí los ojos tras sentirle tan pegado a mi, lo vi de nuevo, ahora con algo de sangre en sus labios, los cuales se lamia con una sonrisa, esa expresión que me excita tanto.

—Si no quieres más...— Cuatro siempre ha tenido ese lado salvaje pero también amo su lado tierno —no me provoques, Uno—

Tras aquella sonrisa lamió mi hombro sobre la herida, para después repartir besos por mi cuello, esa ternura al final terminaba volviéndome loco y sí, realmente soy un maldito sadomasoquista.

—Je, lo tendré en mente—

Nunca podría decirle cuánto amo que haga eso, cuánto realmente me encanta que lo haga, sería muy vergonzoso.

—Cuatro...—

Aún con todo el dolor amo tener, estás marcas de propiedad sobre mi piel.

Fin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia fue escrita para un reto, pero me gustaría compartirla aquí también como parte de la antología, espero la disfruten.**

* * *

 **"Un solo encuentro"**

 **1x4**

 **Soft boys love**

 **(***)**

—Maldito pronóstico del clima, se supone que no llovería hoy—

Así es, me he quedado atrapado en medio de un ir y venir de gente que choca y tropieza por llegar seguros y secos a casa, algunos ya lucen empapados y otros mas solamente huyen a tomar un auto de sitio.

—Sí, es tedioso ¿no?—

Una voz suena al lado mío y de momento no logro reconocerlo, no estoy de humor para una plática bajo la lluvia pero igual no tengo opción.

—Demasiado y debo esperar que esto termine—

Escucho de repente la risa de aquella otra silueta a mi lado, ni me molesto en verla pues solo somos extraños compartiendo un refugio.

—No recuerdo que le tuvieras miedo a la lluvia… Cuatro—

Siempre pienso lo peor, cuando apenas reaccioné mi golpe ya había sido bloqueado por aquel chico que llevaba un jersey parecido al mío pero en color rojo. De un momento a otro no es hostilidad lo que siento, sino una extraña nostalgia que me hace flaquear.

—¿Uno?—

Pregunto curiosamente incrédulo a lo que mis propios ojos pueden ver y sí, tan pronto como levanta su capucha, son sus ojos azules los que brillan en la oscuridad de esta tarde de lluvia.

No suelo dejarme llevar de la manera en que lo hice, pero tanto extrañe su calor que de pronto el frío de aquellas gotas ya no me era significante, sus labios contra los míos y ya, solo eso necesité para sentirme como un niño otra vez.

(...)

—¡Estás todo empapado!— mi madre me regaño al verme llegar, me reclamó por no esperar y llamar a mi padre pero a mi no me importó.

 _"Te llamaré"_

Él había vuelto y yo estaba feliz, nunca antes la lluvia me hizo tan feliz, nunca antes me sentí así.

* * *

 **Sigo trabajando en "KND: Promesa" no desesperen, quiero avanzar lo más que pueda para después publicar mientras tanto espero sus reviews nwn**


End file.
